1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nail printing device and a printing control method thereof. In particular, the present invention relates to a nail printing device that applies ink onto a print target surface, and to a printing control method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A nail printing device is a printing device that prints an image of a nail design with a color, a pattern and the like, which are selected by a user, on a fingernail portion to be subjected to the printing.
As such a nail printing device, a device is also proposed, which prints the nail design and the like on a seal to be used by being pasted onto such a nail portion. Such a device is described, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-331355 (Patent Literature). The seal on which the nail design is printed by such a device is pasted onto the nail portion, whereby anybody can enjoy nail art easily.
Heretofore, the nail printing device as described above has been configured so that the user can confirm, on a display screen of a display unit, the nail design selected by the user before the nail design is printed on the nail portion in such a manner that, for example, a plurality of the nail designs are displayed on the display screen to thereby allow the user to select the nail design desired to be printed from the display screen, and that the selected nail design is displayed on the display screen.
This display screen is composed, for example, of a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel. In some cases, resolution of the display screen has been lower in comparison with resolution of a printing unit that performs the printing, and an image displayed on the display screen and the result actually obtained by the printing have been different from each other in color tone. Therefore, in some cases, with regard to such an actually printed result, for example, an impression thereof regarding the color tone, fineness and the like has not matched with the nail design confirmed on the display screen.
Moreover, also in such a case where the user desires to show the selected nail design to another person and to consult the person concerned whether or not the selected nail design is appropriate, then what can be done is only to confirm the nail design on the display screen, and accordingly, it has been necessary to take the person concerned to a place where the nail printing device is present.